Dangan Ronpa: Utopian University
by kulleK9
Summary: A rising chess star wakes up one day inside a foreign room with letter explaining her acceptance into Utopian University. Having never heard of the place, she deduces that she has been kidnapped and meets fifteen other new students with particular talents in the same situation. Does not contain spoilers for any of the games.


**Prologue – My Utopia, Your Dystopia**

"Congratulations, Nozomi Kageyu! You've been scouted! We have watched you grow and develop your talent and are honored to welcome you to our esteemed institution of Utopian University! Here, we hope you continue to hone and cultivate your talent, as well as build lasting relationships with other youths in the top of their respective fields! Other things we hope you refine here during your time at Utopian University are your will to live and ideals for the future. Our goal is for our graduates to bravely step into the world with clear minds, intense resolve, and the ability to shape the world! So, go ahead! Do all you can to graduate, as quick as you can! Don't you just want to get out there already? More details about our curriculum will be available when all of our new students have gathered in the gymnasium. Best of luck to you, Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player! Sincerely, Gyoshi Genma, Headmaster of Utopian University."

"I see…" I placed the letter back on the desk and sighed. "This is abduction, plain and simple."

I am **Nozomi Kageyu** , a rising star in chess, and now apparently the **Ultimate Chess Player**. Within some circles, I am known as the "Iron Queen". Queen should be self-explanatory, but the Iron part comes from… Well, I suppose I can give off a cold exterior sometimes. I think of myself as polite, but I do prefer to keep some distance from others. This is something that I am in the process of trying to change.

At the moment, I find myself in a bedroom. The floor is stone and the walls are steel, both gray and imposing. It appears that I have been kidnapped and taken to this place, which is presumably Utopian University. I have never heard of such a place. In addition, I have no recollection of how I was brought here… One night I fell asleep in my bed, and now I am here. Something nefarious is afoot. This feels more like a prison than the school it supposedly is.

I took some time to observe the contents of this bedroom. There is a simple bed that is not very comfortable, but will have to do. There is a private bathroom at the back end of the room with a toilet, sink, mirror, and bathtub. Knowing I will at least be able to wash properly is a small comfort, but I will take it. Near the tub is what looks like a buzzer and something I could speak into. There are two more buzzers near my bed and near the door. An analog clock hung on the wall with a small display in the middle that displayed "P.M." I suppose I have no choice but to trust it until something proves otherwise. A simple dresser with some spare clothes is placed near my bed. On the opposite wall is a desk with a notepad on it. I had placed my welcome letter next to the notepad. In the middle of the room is a small table with four chairs. I do not know how often people will be over, but I guess it is nice to have. A large monitor is embedded on the wall… I wonder what that could be for.

I believe I have searched my room sufficiently. According to the letter, there should be more new "students" here along with me. I should go out and meet my fellow captives. The first step to victory is to have a full grasp of the situation at hand. I must find which pieces I have at my disposal.

I opened the door and stepped into a hallway which had the same stone floor and steel walls as my room. This hallway holds eight doors, four each on the left and right sides. My door is the third down on the right side. I noticed a crude pixel portrait of my face was adorned on the outside of my door as I was closing it. The moment I took my hand off of the door handle, the door next to mine flew open. A girl dressed in mostly purple came running out towards me in a panic.

"Waaah!"

She bumped right into me before I had time to react. We both fell backwards slightly and stood staring at each other. She has short chestnut hair with a purple bow in it and is wearing a checkered skirt. A small lock of hair sticks up slightly from the top of her head. One of her hands tightly clutches a personal notebook and she has a DSLR camera hanging from a strap on her shoulder. She looks to be in a state of bewilderment.

The purple girl straightened herself and bowed, "Omigosh omigosh! I'm so sorry! I just ran out without looking where I was going!"

I responded, "It is quite alright. We both appear to be unharmed. I take it you also received a dubious letter and have read it?"

"Um… Yeah. I got really worried cuz I don't remember how I got here, and this place has a pretty oppressive vibe." She turned her head to observe the stone and steel hallway. "In fact, this might be an ideal set for a prison or crime drama. Hm… I'd set it up like… adjust the light by… have it set up so…" Her eyes drifted back to me, and her body jumped. She again bowed to me, "Ah, pardon me! This is no time to be thinking about that! You're also a new student here, right?"

"Correct. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player."

"Nice to meet you, Nozomi! I'm **Emi Nobunaga** , the **Ultimate Cinematographer**!" Emi said with a smile. Then her eyes drifted upward, "…Or, so the letter said."

"'So the letter said...' You're not a cinematographer?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I am. But I don't know if I'm deserving of being called the 'Ultimate' one."

I see. I know I am not the best chess player in the world either, so I also do not think "Ultimate" is appropriate for me.

I tried to explain out loud what I thought was happening. "According to the letter, we have been scouted. Our captors recognized our talents and bestowed onto us our titles. The letter also mentioned youths and this is supposedly a university, so I assume they only targeted high school students. I was about to graduate and move on to a different university, but now I find myself here at Utopian University."

"H-How strange. It's the same for me."

"Perhaps it is a commonality for all of us. I believe we should meet our classmates."

Emi agreed, "Good idea. The letter said to meet at the gym, right? Maybe the other students are already there. Let's try to find it."

I told her, "You go on ahead. I want to check around here for a little longer."

"O-Okay, sure. I'll meet you at the gym, Nozomi. Bye!"

She waved at me and ran off down the hall. Thankfully, she appeared less frantic this time. Her flustered behavior is understandable in this situation. Starting rank… I would say Knight. I wonder how far she could rise…

After a few minutes of searching the hallway and finding nothing, I entered the entrance hall and was greeted by the sight of two boys having a chat; one had a conspicuous scar on his face, and the other wore a big blue hat.

The one with the scar noticed me and walked over. "Ah, hello."

The boy in the hat followed suit with a finger in his ear. "Oh… Hey… Wazzup?"

I greeted them, "Hello. I assume you two were scouted and kidnapped as well?"

The boy in the hat flick some earwax off of his finger and moved his arm to his neck, "Yup, that appears to be the lowdown…"

The boy with the scar nodded to himself, "Indeed. Neither of us can recall how we arrived here."

Hat boy seems less than chipper… He has a tan complexion and a bit of peach fuzz. What happened to the one with the scar? His hair is a pale gray, his coat is a pale gray, and even his skin is pale. On closer inspection, one side of his face is paler than the other, with his scar as a dividing line. It gives off a sort of Frankenstein's monster vibe. Though, the pair of glasses he has on makes him appear more sophisticated... or like a mad scientist.

I introduced myself, "Well, that makes us in this together. My name is Nozomi Kageyu, and I am the Ultimate Chess Player. May I ask your names and talents?"

Hat boy responded, "Suuuuure, I'm down… **Yuuji Zenda** , the **Ultimate Fisherman**. Ya can just call me Yuu, if ya want. Or Yuuji, that's fine too. Whatever ya like. I'll be countin' on ya."

He will be counting on me? He certainly gives off an impression of laziness. I do not think I can even consider him on my side if he is not willing to do any work.

Yuuji continued, "Now, I don't mean to be presumptuous… but if you're thinking I'm lazy, ya got another thing comin'. I'm… ef-fish-ient. And patient. Ya need to be when in the fishin' business…"

"Fair enough, Yuuji. I will take that into consideration."

He frowned, "Uh… ya get it…? Ef-fish-ient. Cuz… I'm a fisherman…"

Scar boy stepped in, "I suppose it's my turn. My name is **Ryosen Chihara**. My official title is the **Ultimate Physician** … but for all intents and purposes, I am a surgeon."

I was a bit surprised and inquired, "Surgeon? While still in high school?"

Ryosen gave me an ominous grin, "Heh. That's why my title is Physician. Legally, I'm not a licensed surgeon, but… Let's just say some of my work skirts around legality."

I instinctively winced. My instincts tell me to stay far away from him.

"Hm? Intimidated? It's only natural. I'll admit my appearance may be off-putting." Ryosen clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "But this scar is an important reminder. It's something I must live with…"

I did not want to make a bad or rude impression, but it appears I could not hide my wariness of him. I will… try to fix this in the future.

Yuuji shrugged, "Eh. Ryo's not a bad dude or anything. He's pretty chill."

"It is quite intriguing that you aren't scared off by me, Yuuji," the physician commented.

The fisherman replied, "Ya think so? I just don't see what's so scary about ya. I've seen scarier things in my backyard."

Either Yuuji is completely languid or he has a nightmare of a backyard. I could believe either. Yuuji's demeanor makes me think he will not be of much help. He will have to be a Pawn. I get the feeling Ryosen is even more dangerous than he lets on. Whether he is on my side or not, he will be a Rook.

Yuuji turned back to me, "Ya prob'ly already guessed, Nozzy, but it looks like these are the dorms. Gals on the left of the entrance, guys on the right."

"As I thought. If there are the same number of doors on each side, then the dorms can hold up to sixteen students." I furrowed my brow at him, "Also, Nozzy?"

Yuuji did something that was a cross between a chuckle and a sigh. "I can't be bothered to say your whole name… That's like, three whole syllables. But anyway, sixteen of us, then? Well, if they've got dorms set up for us, then it looks like they're planning for us to stay a while. Maaaaan… Gettin' kidnapped and forced to stay here… it's hard to believe it's all… reel…"

"Indeed, it is quite a perplexing situation. I will now go to introduce myself to the others. See you two later at the gym."

Ryosen nodded, "Until then, Nozomi."

Yuuji frowned, "Ya… ya get it…? Reel…? Like, a fishing reel?"

I first moved across the entrance hall to the boys' hallway. At the back of the boys' dorm hall is a boy dressed in a clean gray suit and a pale green cap. He is facing the wall and just muttering to himself.

With a finger to his temple, he murmured, "Hrm… Troubling… Quite troubling indeed."

I approached him, and he turned at the sound of my footsteps. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, without paying me any mind, he turned back and continued muttering. This might be awkward…

"I see you're not much for conversation. That's okay. May I at least have your name and talent? I will be out of your cleanly groomed hair after that." …Did I really just say that? No matter, it got his attention. "I am Nozomi Kageyu, Ultimate Chess Player. And you are?"

"… **Nenosuke Anchin** , **Ultimate Statistician**."

"Statistician? I see."

Nenosuke exhaled audibly, "Indeed. And you statistically are just as likely to be a foe rather than a friend. So forgive my curtness until you can tip the numbers in your favor."

"Very well. I said I would get out of your hair, and I will."

Without any acknowledgment, he turned back and continued to mutter to himself. He might be useful if I can win his favor, but I do not know if I want to. Regardless if he is on my side, he appears to at least be a Bishop with his talent alone.

I turned back towards the dorm entrance hall and exited the dorms. Outside of the dorms I find myself in someplace that looks like a warehouse. The ceiling is fairly high and has many lights shining down. The walls and floor are the same steel and stone. There are smaller buildings here on this floor, including the dorms, which appear to be in the center. After exiting from the dorms, I believe I am in the bottom section of this floor. Okay, there is a building right in front of me. I will start there, then make my way around this floor.

I entered the building to find that it is a laundromat. Naturally, there are many washers and dryers in here. Some couches are scattered against the walls, probably to lounge on while waiting. The floor is tiled, which is a nice change. Inside here is a girl dressed in bright pinks and violets. I walked over to her and she noticed me.

She laughed with a cheery smile, "Aha, a new face! I'm the **Ultimate Actress** , **Mezon Kanou**! Aha! How do you fare?"

I can only describe the way she spoke as… floaty. Everything about her appearance is bright and cheery. She has pink hair that curls down behind her left shoulder and is wearing a violet dress. She certainly stands out.

"Greetings, Mezon. I am the Ultimate Chess Player, Nozomi Kageyu. I am faring quite well, thank you."

Mezon kept her smile and laughter as she continued on, "Aha, good to hear. I hope we can become good friends in time. If we don't, that may be a problem, aha!"

I was unsure if there was any malice behind her last sentence. I asked, "Oh? And why is that?"

Mezon held a hand up and waved it forward as she let out a giggle, "Ahahaha! Well, it appears our captors expect us to stay a while! The dorms and this laundromat suggest so."

"That is true. It suggests that we are to do our own laundry."

"Yeah, but no need to worry about any fee! These machines work free of charge. I suppose money does not matter much in a prison such as this, aha!"

…I will admit she is an intriguing one. She shares my sentiment that this place is a prison, yet does not seem the least bit worried.

Mezon reached a hand to her face so that just the tip of her fingers reached her lips. Her mouth formed into a somewhat coy smile, "Oh, are you worried that I don't appear to be worried? The same could be said about you, aha! You haven't been very expressive, you know! But truth be told, I am quite content to go to a boarding institution such as this. No paparazzi to be found, aha!"

I am surprised that she guessed what I was thinking. Anyway, she thinks of this as a prison yet is content to be here? Hm…

She leaned closer towards me with a glint in her eye, "Oh Nozomi, your face is finally telling me something! I can hear the gears grinding in your brain, aha! I think you could use some acting lessons, which I would be glad to help with!" Mezon put a hand on her hip and held her other hand out, moving it in circles as she talked. "I think acting is a rather… shall we say… underutilized talent. Everyone's all about the acting on the big screen or the stage, but the acting you do in everyday life is never really appreciated. It can help you with many things! Avoiding or instigating confrontations, bluffing, seduction, self-esteem… I could go on and on!"

"When you put it that way, I would have to agree. With the bluffing part, at least." I still find her to be odd, but in a charming way. Perhaps that is the allure of an actress. I think she is at least a Bishop.

"I get the feeling you're already a decent bluffer, and your confidence appears to be high." She began to grin mischievously, "Alright, I guess that means our lessons will focus on seduction, aha!"

I winced. That is something I have no experience with. If we are trapped here, I do not think I can avoid Mezon forever, and I do not want to be completely antisocial… But I still feel like I might regret this. "Er, well… I suppose that would be an… interesting experience…"

Mezon smiled without a hint of guile, "You know it, girlfriend! All the bees will be buzzing around your honey pot when I'm through with you! Maybe some birds, too! Ahahaha!"

…What have I gotten myself into? I will have to worry about that later. I should move on to meet the others now. I said my goodbyes to Mezon and exited the laundromat. I proceeded right form there and to the bottom right corner of the floor. In this corner I see a building with moss growing on its walls. That location most likely has something to do with plants. There are some stairs going down, but they are blocked by a metal gate. I tried pushing the gate, but it would not budge. With the mossy building being the only other thing in this corner, I opened the door and went inside.

Upon entering the building, I was greeted by flowers, trees, and dirt pathways. It looks similar to a park, though "Garden" was written on the left and right walls. This is a very welcome change of scenery. The back of the garden has a water fountain, some waste bins, and a tool shed. There were some pipes running across the entire ceiling with a few valves in certain places. A girl dressed in cool blues and wearing a headset is near the back of the garden humming to herself. I approached and greeted her.

"Hey there! How's it going?" the girl dressed in blue hummed with a cheerful smile.

She has a very friendly, soothing voice. Her hair reaches her knees and matches the deep blue of her hoodie and pants. She would give off a pop-star vibe if it were not for the fact that her clothes appear to be terribly worn out and patched together.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." I answered.

"Good to hear!" she said with a smile. But it was a different kind of smile from the one that Mezon had. I got the impression Mezon smiled because she was carefree. However, this girl's smile looks to be full of care. "I'm **Shouko Oyamoto** , the **Ultimate Singer**!"

I was a bit surprised, as I recognized her name. "Shouko Oyamoto? Ah, I believe I have some of your CDs…"

Shouko blushed, "R-Really!? Aw, gee. I'm glad to hear that, even though it's kinda embarrassing."

Her voice is unmistakable. It is incredibly soothing, like a warm lullaby. I never thought I would meet an artist that I listen to. It looks like I made her blush. She is similar to how I imagined her being, except for the disparity in her outfit. "There is no need to be embarrassed. I like your music because I find it soothing. I do not really follow celebrity news, so I do not know much about you otherwise."

"Ha, that's good! Then we can get to know each other as friends!"

She had laughed, but I felt a bit of nervousness in it. I cannot help but feel she was strangely happy when I said I did not know much about her.

Shouko somberly looked down, "To be honest, I'm not fond of the celebrity lifestyle. There's a reason I'm the Ultimate Singer and not the Ultimate Performer or Pop Idol or something. I've tried to distance myself a bit from performing after some bad experiences with… overzealous fans."

"I see. I am sorry to hear that, Shouko. Ah, I have not told you my name yet. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player."

She perked up again and began to eye me up and down, "Nice to meet you, Nozomi! Chess, huh? Yeah, you've totally got that aesthetic to you!"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

She motioned to certain parts of me as she spoke, "I mean how you look, of course. A black dress suit and white undershirt. A black bow to tie your white hair back into a ponytail. A black skirt with long white socks and black dress shoes. Either you're dressed for a funeral or you're trying to get a black and white theme going."

I took a moment to actually look at how I was dressed… and she was right. "That is… honestly coincidental. And if you do not mind me asking, what are your clothes supposed to convey?"

Shouko put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest, "Oh, sewing is a hobby of mine. I'm not super good yet, but I'm practicing! Sure, this might not look great, but it's comfy!"

"Ah, I see. Practical use is something to be proud of."

She seemed quite pleased with herself. "Hehe, glad you think so! If we ever find a chess set around here, I'd be happy to play you! Maybe I won't be much of a challenge, but I think we might learn more about each other if we play!"

"I agree. That would be nice." I can see her being of use in settling argument peacefully if they arise. She will be a Bishop for now.

After speaking with Shouko, I entered the tool shed at the back of the garden. I found a girl wearing a flowery dress and a bandanna on her head staring at the back wall and huffing. The wall is adorned by many weapons, including swords, daggers, spears, and axes. Some rope is laid out on the floor next to a pile of boxes. In one corner is what looks like a fireplace.

The girl in the bandanna complained, "Tch! What kinda tool shed is this? Housing mainly weapons over actual gardening equipment! Whoever decided this is a disgrace! I oughta kick their ass! I mean, I guess I could use these if I absolutely have to, but seriously!" She turned to me, "You get me, right?"

This girl is a lot more brash than what I had expected. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, then nodded. "…Yes, I can relate to not receiving the proper tools and having to make do."

She flung a hand up, "Right?! Somebody is gonna pay for this!" Though still annoyed, proceeded in a more docile voice. "By the way, **Ultimate Gardener Kyouka Yozakura** here. 'Sup. Who're you?"

"Right. Nozomi Kageyu, Ultimate Chess Player."

Kyouka leaned back against the wall, "So what brings you back here, Nozomi?"

"I am just exploring. Seeing everything and meeting everyone I can."

"Mm. I've pretty much been here the whole time. People tend to piss me off too often, so I try not to hang around them for longer than I need to."

"I can understand wishing for solitude."

Kyouka pushed herself from the wall and stretched, "Well, I think I'm gonna get back to devising new ways to torture whoever set up this tool shed. Have fun meeting the others."

…I think we might be more alike than it first seems. I will have to get to know her better, and hopefully not piss her off in the process. She will be a Knight.

Before leaving the tool shed, I investigated the corner that held what looked like a fireplace. Near the fireplace are some stone slabs, some hammers, and a large container of water. Hm… could this actually be a forge? Why would it be in a tool shed? Then again, why would this tool shed house mainly weapons? There is no way to tell at this point.

I exited the tool shed and the garden and moved up to the top right corner of the floor. This corner holds a building that has a fork and spoon emblem above its entrance. I would guess that building is a cafeteria. There is also a giant door that is white on the left and black on the right. There is a red bolt-like pattern on the black half of the door. I investigated the door, but it would not move and I could find no way to open it. Seeing that further investigation was useless, I entered the cafeteria.

The cafeteria appears fairly standard. Four tables with four seats each to hold sixteen students. A waste bin is in one of the corners of the room. It looks like there is a door on the back wall that leads to the kitchen. A boy with a toothy grin is standing around. He has a scar on his cheek, wears a camo-style headband, has wild and messy beige hair, and overall gives off a feral aura. I was a bit nervous in approaching him, but I steeled myself and walked over.

The boy turned towards me, "Hey. You new here too, huh?"

"That is correct. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player."

"Heh. Nice to meetcha, Nozomi. Call me **Shougetsu Ookami**. I'm the **Ultimate Survivalist**." Shougetsu stuck out his hand with gusto, which I met with mine. He shook it firmly and smirked, "Ha! I like you. I can tell you've got some fire hidden in you."

I was curious as to why he would think that. "You think you can glean some info about me from a simple handshake?"

He shrugged and put his hands behind his head, "I wouldn't say anything like that. It's just a gut feeling that I got. You give me a good vibe."

"I suppose I should not question your instincts. They must be quite good if you are a survivalist."

Shougetsu stopped grinning for just a moment, "Well, even experienced people can make mistakes, too. One tiny mistake could mean your death."

"Hm. If you do not mind me asking, what exactly do you do?"

"I go out into the harsh wilderness and live off the land. That's about it. I usually only bring the essentials, like my survival knife and things to make a fire. Some people call me crazy, but I love it!" His toothy grin returned and I noticed a spark in his eyes. "The thrill and adrenaline of being put in a survival situation drives me!"

"Thrill, huh? Yes, I believe I understand you." I get the feeling I should watch out for him. He does not seem particularly bad, but he might be dangerous. I will rank him as a Rook.

"My nose led me straight here to the cafeteria." Shougetsu put a hand over his stomach, "I'm feeling hungry, and the kitchen is pretty stocked. Check it out for yourself."

"Will do, Shougetsu. Talk to you later."

I entered the kitchen and found that he was not kidding. This place really **is** stocked. Four sinks, ovens, and sets of stove-top burners are in the middle. Across the back wall there are shelves of food, fridges, vending machines, and other goodies. A fire extinguisher is placed in a corner, probably in case something on the stoves catches fire. There appears to be a freezer room to the left side. A blonde girl wearing a formal dress is hovering over one of the sinks. It looks like she is cooking something.

The cooking girl greeted me with a big smile, "My, my! Greetings! And to whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?"

I… think I actually recognize her. She is Vivian Tamotsu. A young ice skater who is set to compete in the next Winter Olympics. She has built up quite a reputation from her routines. Viewers have begun to call her "Ms. Perfect."

"Hello. My name is Nozomi Kageyu. I am known as the Ultimate Chess Player. May I ask for your name and talent?" I asked, just to be sure.

She formally bowed and straightened herself, "You certainly may! I am **Vivian Tamotsu** , and I am called the **Ultimate Ice Skater**! I hope we can become great friends!" Vivian leaned forward with her hands clasped, "Say, what is your favorite food?"

I was a bit surprised at the question. "Food? Hm… Well, I do like salmon shiozake quite a bit."

She straightened herself again and her brought her clasped hands to one side. "Fantastic! I will be sure to make you some during our stay here! And if you need any cleaning done, please do not hesitate to ask me!"

"You seem very eager to keep yourself occupied."

Her smile faded slightly. "My, you think so? I just like cooking and cleaning, that is all. Ice skating is fine but…"

"But…?"

"…Perhaps I will tell you later." She held her fists in front of her, "No, I most certainly **will** tell you later, when we become closer friends!"

"Then I will be looking forward to hearing it."

Vivian's smile returned, "Perfect! Now, if you think of any other dishes you enjoy, tell me right away! This kitchen has everything needed to create most dishes. It also has a freezer room in the back, but it is unfortunately locked."

This **is** a surprisingly nice kitchen. It appears we won't have to worry about going hungry. Vivian seems eager to help with any chores. I think she will be very useful in our everyday life, if not helping us discover our kidnappers. She will be a Rook. I checked the freezer door to verify what Vivian had said. It was indeed locked, but there is a number pad next to the door. Perhaps it needs a passcode to open.

After feeling satisfied in my search of the kitchen and cafeteria, I returned to the outside of the floor. I continued to the left and stopped in front of a huge building with large characters that read, "GYM" above its entrance doors. This is where we are all supposed to gather, but I have not met everyone yet, so I will come back later. I continued on to the top left corner of the floor.

There is a building in the top left corner with a red plus symbol, which I believe to be an infirmary. To that building's right is an imposing stone door. Toward the bottom of this area is a building with no particular features that stand out. A boy with simple black hair and golden glasses is standing in front of the stone door. He is dressed quite extravagantly with many bright and contrasting colors.

As I approached the boy, he muttered, "…Dreadful."

"Pardon?"

The boy scoffed, "Dreadful. This whole place is dreadful! It's so bleak and bland! No sense of style at all!"

"While I agree, I believe we have bigger problems than the atmosphere at the moment."

He looked upon me with disgust, "Ugh. For you, maybe. I can't be expected to live here in such a drab place. We have **got** to get out of here."

I see he has his priorities figured out. "Right… my name is Nozomi Kageyu, and I am the Ultimate Chess Player."

"… **Takehiro Itogawa**. **Ultimate Economist**. Charmed, I'm sure."

So he is an economist? It could be interesting to-

"So, Miss Chess Player. You have a plan to get us out of here?" Takehiro said with his chin raised.

"Well, no. Right now I-"

He sneered, "Tch. What good are you? Not even proficient at your supposed talent."

"Being kidnapped and chess are completely-"

"Whatever. You'd better formulate a strategy soon. I want to get out of here fast."

I can already tell he will be a pain to deal with. I doubt he will even be able to help me in return. Definitely a Pawn. Trying to ignore Takehiro, I examined the stone door. Again, it was locked with no hint on how to open it. Wanting to leave quickly, I entered the infirmary. Inside, there are four rooms to house potential patients. It has its own bathroom and there is even a fridge here. A petite girl clad in mostly brown is waiting in one of the patient rooms. She has a brown cap and a zipped-up jacket with a gear symbol on its front.

The girl noticed me and spoke slowly, "…Hi. **Yoriko Tsunezumi** … **Ultimate Engineer**."

"Hello. Nozomi Kageyu, Ultimate Chess Player. How are you holding up?"

Yoriko had a far-off look in her eyes. I waited a few seconds for her to respond, but she did not. It did not appear that the question had registered with her. As I was about to ask her again, she blinked and appeared to snap back into reality.

"…Wha? Oh, fine…" she murmured.

Conversation does not appear to be fruitful. I will give it one more shot. "So, what got you into engineering?"

She responded quicker this time. "…Um, nothing, really… I just like… building things. Ever since I was young… Rube Goldberg machines and the like… It's very satisfying to get something working."

"Yes, I imagine so."

Yoriko hugged her cap tightly on her head. "…Um… do you find it satisfying… when you win at chess?"

I answered, "Most of the time, yes. But I also enjoy a challenge. It is not very fun when I win easily without much thought."

She smiled shyly, "Thought, yeah… I like… thinking and stuff…"

The distant look in her eyes returned. I suppose that is all I will get out of her for now. I would like to see her talent in action sometime. She is a bit spacey, but hopefully reliable. She will start as a Bishop.

I left the infirmary and entered the plain building, which held an ordinary classroom. Inside is… a large, bald boy wearing armor… Okay then.

The armored boy let out a hearty laugh, "Grahaha! How you doin'? You 'mirin'? Yeah, you 'mirin'."

Bald, armored, and sporting a full beard… is he really a high school student? I answered his strange question as best as I could, "Er… yes. I am… uh… 'mirin'."

He smirked and winked, "'Course you are! None can resist the rockin' physique of me, **Sentarou Tetsuka**! The **Ultimate Weightlifter**!"

He and I appear to come from completely different worlds. "Weightlifter? So, why are you wearing armor?"

Sentarou folded his arms and grinned, "So that I never stop lifting, grahaha! I'm always weighed down, so my muscles are always at work."

"Well, I admire your dedication, Sentarou. My name is Nozomi Kageyu, and I am the Ultimate Chess Player."

He sneered, "Chess? Pshaw. Lemme tell ya, nothin' good ever came to me from thinkin' things through!"

Perhaps that is because he has not done it enough… or at all.

The weightlifter raised a fist and pounded it against his armor, "You gotta speak and stand up for yourself! Show 'em who's boss! Ask questions later!"

"Well, I certainly appreciate your point of view." I do not know if I really did or not, but I felt like I had to say **something**.

He grinned and flexed, "Grahaha! Anytime! And if you ever want to check out the gun show again, it's always open! But hands off the merch. It's valuable, ya know?"

What is he even talking about? I cannot even see anything with that armor he is wearing. I guess I learned he does not like to be touched, for whatever that is worth. He might be useful if some physically strenuous obstacle came into play. I suppose he is at least worth a Knight. I left the classroom feeling bewildered.

I moved to the bottom left corner of the floor. All that is here is another nondescript building and some stairs going up. Fortunately, these stairs do not appear to be blocked in any way. I entered the plain building, which held another classroom. A boy wearing a green jacket and a yellow undershirt is standing at the very back of the room.

I approached him, and he cautiously held out his hand. "Oh, hello. I don't think we've met. Care to shake hands?"

Now that I have a good look at him, I can see he has a brown band around his forehead that nearly matches the color of his hair. Bangs are covering his left eye.

I thought nothing of his invitation and met his hand with mine. "Sure. Pleased to meet you."

He reacted with surprised and became excited, "Ah, ah! Th-Thank you so much! You don't know how far a simple handshake can go for me! It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is **Uei Shikata**!"

"Nozomi Kageyu, Ultimate Chess Player. So, what is your talent?"

Uei glanced to the side nervously, "Oh, right… talent… Uh, don't laugh, but… I'm the **Ultimate Prankster**."

"I see. What would prompt my laughter from that?"

He sighed, "I guess it wasn't laughter I was hoping to avoid. I just don't want people to automatically distrust or disregard me because of my talent. As soon as people know I'm a prankster, that's the only thing they expect out of me. It can get tiring, you know?"

"Hm. I suppose I can understand your viewpoint. I assume that is why you acted so ecstatic when I shook your hand earlier."

Uei began explaining with an annoyed look, "Yeah! No one does that after they know, cuz they're expecting a joy buzzer or something. Gosh, I pull one stupid stunt, and it follows me throughout high school. Did you know I didn't even pull half the pranks attributed to me? But nooooo, it **had** to be me! I was apparently the only one able to do any pranks at my old school." His right hand clutched at his chest and he took a deep breath. "Oh, gosh. I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry, I didn't mean to take up your time."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I think I understand you now. It was nice talking to you, Uei."

"Ha. You too, Nozomi. Careful on your way out."

Honestly, nothing stands out about him too much. He just seems like a normal guy who garnered a reputation that eclipsed him. Unfortunately, I do not think he will be of much help because of this. His talent also does not appear that spectacular. He will have to be a Pawn. I walked to the door of the classroom and as I attempted to exit, I felt something pull against my leg. I was too far into my step when I noticed and I… fell face first onto the floor.

Uei commented, "Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that I set up some trip wire by the door. Whoops. Just slipped my mind. Sorry. I hope this doesn't affect your trust in me."

…What!? How!? How did he get the drop on me!? When did he do that? Why didn't I trip when I entered- Ahem. I suppose he will be open to re-evaluation. What is the most disconcerting to me is that I can not tell if he was being sarcastic just now.

I left the classroom and walked up the stairs. I arrived in a single, small room. There is a door on the other side of the room that is blocked by many lasers with high-tech machines behind them. Messing with the lasers seems dangerous, so we do not have access to the door right now. A boy wearing a large red coat with many pockets is standing around looking past the lasers.

The boy mumbled to himself, "Hm… this is quite a strange area. I wonder what's past there… Could it be the Shadow Realm?" He noticed me and waved, "Oh, hello there! So… what's your preferred affinity?"

As I got closer, I noticed a small lock of blonde hair stick up slightly from his head. I said in confusion to his question, "…Affinity?"

The boy responded, "Oh, or do you perhaps go for monster types rather than affinities? Or maybe, you have no idea what I'm talking about. That's okay, I know not everyone is interested." He swung his arms wide and smiled, "Regardless, I will now place myself face up on the field for all to see! It is I, **Mitsuyoshi Senga**! The **Ultimate Card Collector**! You have at least **heard** of TCGs, yes? Trading Card Games?"

I nodded, "Ah, yes. I am somewhat familiar. My brother used to be into one when we were younger, and I would indulge him in a few games. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mitsuyoshi. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player. If you do not mind me asking, do you just collect the cards?"

He grinned with confidence, "Of course not! I'm the regional champ in at least three different TCGs, and ranked in the top 10 for at least seven."

Hm. I will admit, that is impressive. I wonder how much money he has spent on all of these card games.

Mitsuyoshi continued, "Would you care to indulge me sometime, Nozomi? Since I'm known as a collector, I've got nearly every card out there! If you're proficient at chess, I think you should be able to pick up on the rules quickly. I'll let you customize your own deck and we can go head to head!"

That would require some time and effort, but I might be able to pick up a few strategies from it if he is as good as he claims. "Certainly. As long as you return the favor and play chess with me sometime."

He smiled with glee, "Ha! Sounds like a deal! It would be great to have someone around to play with! Soon, you'll know why they call me the TCG King!"

Mitsuyoshi was genuinely excited about this. It was a bit infectious, and I found myself smiling, too. "I'll be looking forward to it."

The TCG King and the Iron Queen face off… It would sound like an epic bout if we weren't talking about card games and chess. Mitsuyoshi will start off as a Bishop and may change as I play him.

I left what I believed to be the surface floor and returned to what I will refer to as the first floor. I have visited every place we currently have access to. Only the gym is left. Including myself, I know of fifteen students here. The last one is probably in the gym already. Emi should also be waiting there for me. It is time to head over there.

I returned to the gym and pushed through the entrance doors. The gym entrance hall has both carpet and wallpaper. At least it is a change of scenery. That is always nice. There are restrooms here; girls' on the left and boys' on the right. Emi is standing at a door across the hall, which I assume leads to the actual gym. Near the girls' restroom is the final student I have yet to meet. She is fairly tall and is wearing a beige sailor uniform. Her hair is a kind of pale copper and she has a piercing gaze. Her arms are crossed, and her general body language implies she does not want to be approached. I may as well give it a shot anyways…

"Hello there." I greeted her.

She responded without even making eye contact, "…Hi."

Looking closer, she is wearing a violet choker with a pretty heart design on it. Her bangs falls down over her right eye.

She finally met my gaze and stated, "You want to know who I am, right? **Yomi Koumoto** , **Ultimate Debater**. So, there."

"It is nice to meet you, Yomi. I am Nozomi Kageyu, the Ultimate Chess Player. So, you are a debater? That is an interesting talent."

"It's easy if you do your proper research."

"Perhaps, but I imagine you must also be persistent and articulate."

Yomi looked away, "…Mm."

Despite being a debater, she does not appear to like talking. I figured as much from her body language. Maybe she is just in a bad mood.

Her eyes returned to me, and they were piercing. I almost jumped at her gaze. She sneered, "…Well? What, are you looking for a demonstration? Then pick your poison. Economics, politics, religion, you name it."

"Oh, no. I was just thinking…" I am not sure what to say. I feel I need to watch my words around her.

She looked away again, "…Whatever."

Why is she so unfriendly? I was hoping she could be of use in negotiating due to her talent, but that appears unlikely. It is a bit disappointing, but she will be a Knight. So, that appears to be everyone. Nothing left to do except enter the gym. I approached Emi by the gym door.

Emi gave me a relieved smile, "Ah, Nozomi! Have you finished checking everything out?"

"Yes. I am ready to enter the gym now."

"Great! Let's go."

Emi and I were the first ones in the gym. Slowly, the other students began to trickle in. Before long, all sixteen of us had gathered in the gym. And that is when the nightmare at Utopian University truly began.


End file.
